Chrissy and the Show-Off
by nattiebroskette
Summary: See how Chrissy Parnell meets the Show-Off, Dolph Ziggler. A few one-shots meant to highlight how Chrissy and Dolph's friendship developed and evolved. Companion/stand alone piece to Can You Help Me Heal.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE or anything recognizable. I only own my OC, Chrissy Parnell, and this story.**

#*#*#

Chrissy Parnell finished writing up the last chart of the day and threw it onto the pile. She was training to become a physician assistant at the University of Arkansas in Fayetteville, Arkansas and was working in the small clinic on the outskirts of the college town as part of her training. _'I'm done with that bullcrap. Thank you Lord!'_ she thought as she stretched and stood up from the uncomfortable office chair.

The brunette began to gather her purse and jacket before turning the lights off when she heard a knock on the front door to the clinic. She then heard a car drive off and it made her sigh. Obviously, someone had been abandoned at the front door of the clinic. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened, so Chrissy walked to the front door and opened it. She cringed inwardly when she saw the condition of the man sitting there.

The tall bleach blonde was dazed and had various bruises and cuts on his body. Chrissy grabbed his arm carefully and put it around her shoulder. "Okay, I'm going to need you to help me here. Can you try to stand up? I'll support your weight as much as I possibly can." the brunette asked. She got a small nod in response, so she said "On the count of three, try to stand. 1..2..3." The man wobbled, but managed to stand with Chrissy's help. She got him inside the clinic and locked the door behind them.

#*#*#

Chrissy ushered him to an exam room and deposited him on the table. "My name is Chrissy. Can you tell me what's going on with you this evening?" she asked in her soft southern drawl. "Hurts." was all the blonde could manage to reply. _'Oh boy. This isn't good at all. Hopefully he doesn't need to go to the hospital, but I don't know if I can treat him here or not.'_ the brunette thought nervously. "Can you at least tell me your name? It can only be your first one if you want." Chrissy asked. "Nick." he replied. "Okay Nick, I'm going to do a brief exam on you to assess any injuries you may have. Is that alright?" she asked. Nick gave her a short nod and she put on a pair of gloves before beginning her examination of him.

Chrissy kept sneaking peeks at him while she made a mental list of the injuries she was going to have to treat and when she was done, she realized why he looked so familiar. _'Holy crap! He was part of the Spirit Squad. Cool!'_ the brunette thought. The brunette shook her head and finally finished her examination before stepping back.

Chrissy took the gloves off and said "Well, the only injury I can see besides some bruises and cuts, is a concussion. I can treat everything, but you need to have someone stay with you tonight to do neurological check ups. Is there anyone I can call for you?" "No. All my friends left for the next town." Nick replied. "Some friends, huh? I can admit you to the hospital overnight if you want." she offered. "I can't afford a hospital stay. I'm a professional wrestler, but I'm on the independents. I don't get paid that much." he told her. The brunette's heart went out to him and she looked into his sad blue eyes before saying "Well then, I guess you're coming home with me then."

Nick looked up at her and couldn't believe his ears. _'Why is she being so nice to me? I can't believe this angel..'_ the blonde thought. He grabbed her hand and said in a quiet voice "Thank you." "It's not a problem. Let me get some things together and we'll head to my house. I'm sure you'll be much more comfortable being treated there." she said with a reassuring smile. The blonde gave her hand a light squeeze in response and watched her pack some medical supplies into a paper bag.

Chrissy put her arm around Nick and helped him out to the waiting room. She went back to the receptionists desk and got her purse and phone before helping the older man outside to her car. They got in and she took off for her nearby house.

#*#*#

Chrissy walked Nick into her modest two bedroom home near the college campus and she sat him down on her comfy couch. She tossed her stuff onto the nearby recliner and made sure the older man was comfortable. "I usually cook every night, but I'm beat, so does pizza sound good?" the brunette asked. "Yeah. Kinda hungry." the blonde replied. "Alright then. Let me go order and while we're waiting, I'll bandage your injuries. What kind of pizza do you like?" she responded. "Since I'm breaking my diet anyway; how about pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese?" he asked. Chrissy laughed and gave him a big smile before saying "How did you know my favorite kind?" "It's a secret." Nick told her with a wink. She gave an amused shake of her head before going into the kitchen to call her favorite pizza place. The brunette placed the order and went back into the living room.

#*#*#

Nick was shuffling around on the couch as the stiffness and soreness from his match started to set in. Chrissy poked her head in the room and saw what a rough time he was having, so she decided to move the supplies into her bedroom since her bed was far more comfy than the couch. The brunette then walked back into the living room and said from behind the older man "Come on, I found somewhere more comfortable for you to relax. Plus, I have a giant tv in there and we can watch some movies and stuff until you can sleep." as she walked up to the couch.

He shakily stood up and she put her arm around him before he fell. "Trying to get me into bed sweet cheeks?" the blonde teased as she helped him into the bedroom. "Not even on your best day. Now hush before I forget you have a concussion and smack ya upside the head." Chrissy retorted. "Such a feisty chick. I like that." Nick said as she had him sit on the bed. She rolled her eyes and began bandaging his various cuts and generally cleaning him up. The brunette had barely finished when the doorbell rang.

Chrissy walked to the front door and paid for the food. She went into the kitchen and got a couple of paper plates and some napkins along with some water before heading back into the bedroom. Nick sat up some when she came back in and laid the meal out on the bed. She tossed him the remote and said "Find something to watch and go ahead and eat something. I'm going to change right quick." "Take your time. I'll be alright for a little bit." the blonde responded. "You have a head injury, so no you won't." the brunette retorted. "Hmmph.." Nick mumbled as Chrissy left the room.

Nick perused through the viewing options and finally settled on Grey's Anatomy. He loved the show and hoped she did too. Less than five minutes later, Chrissy emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. She plopped down beside him and saw his viewing choice. "Nice. I freaking love this show." the brunette with a smile. "A woman with taste. I love it." he said with a grin. Chrissy nudged him in the ribs playfully as they both started laughing. After that, the two dug into the pizza and ate in companionable silence.

#*#*#

Chrissy cleaned up the trash and laid back on the bed. She leaned into Nick's body and he put his arm around her. Surprisingly and oddly, she felt so comfortable with the older man and felt comforted by his presence. It was a feeling she sorely missed and was glad to feel again, even if it was only going to be overnight. Unknown to her, he felt the same way as she did. The blonde felt the same draw to the brunette and for once in his life, it wasn't sexual. It was purely platonic and almost big brotherly. Nick let Chrissy lay her head in his shoulder as they relaxed and watched their show.

When the episode was over, Nick turned to the younger woman and asked "So, who's your person?" He was referring to Meredith and Cristina's bond on the show. "I don't have one." Chrissy replied softly. "I'm sorry." the older man said sympathetically. "It's okay. I'm used to it by now." she responded while brushing his sympathy aside. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after noticing her fidgeting around on the bed.

"My parents died a few years ago in a bad car accident. I'm an only child and my extended family turned on me after the funeral because I inherited absolutely everything. My parents were very rich and the family got pissed when they didn't get a dime." Chrissy replied. Nick looked at her sadly and even though he barely knew her, he thought _'What a bunch of assholes. This woman has an absolute heart of gold, but honestly, it's their loss. They don't know what they're missing, but that's their fucking stupidity. She's not gonna be alone anymore from now on, not if I have anything to say about it.'_

"You're not alone anymore, I'll be your person." Nick told her. Chrissy scoffed and said "What, for the next 24 hours?" "No, for however long you want me. I don't know what it is about you, but I think we're gonna be the best of friends." the blonde said. She looked into his clear blue eyes and saw the raw honesty inside them and it made her tear up. His heart broke for her and he wiped the tears away. "I've been alone for too long, so you have no idea what that means to me." the brunette said in a shaky voice. "Well, you're not alone anymore and you never will be. I promise." Nick swore to her. Chrissy smiled and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you.." she said softly. He kissed the top of her head and returned it tightly even though it aggravated his injuries.

Finally, the embrace was broken and Nick laid back before pulling the young woman back so that she was comfortably nestled into his body. The two ended up staying up all night, talking about their lives and dreams for the future, like any best friends would do. When morning came around, she sent a text to the director of the clinic and told him she wouldn't be in that day.

Afterwards, Chrissy curled up next to the older man and fell asleep snuggled against him. The brunette felt happier and safer than she had in years. Nick held her closely and rubbed circles on her back to keep her relaxed before finally falling asleep himself.

#*#*#

 **This is a companion piece to my story entitled** _Can You Help Me Heal?_ **and it shows how Dolph and Chrissy met, but I believe this stands alone. If you haven't read the story, check it out if you get the chance.**

 **Special thanks to my bestie-beta AeonBlue for helping me.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Champion

_**April 8, 2013**_

Chrissy Parnell looked on at the scene before her in disbelief. Alberto Del Rio had just won a 2-on-1 handicap match against Jack Swagger and his manager Zeb. The Spanish Aristocrat was sitting in the corner of the ring and was being tended to by the ringside medical staff, when Dolph Ziggler's music began to play. The sold-out, raucous crowd cheered so loudly, the brunette thought her eardrums would burst. She didn't care though. Her best friend was about to live out his lifelong dream, and she couldn't be more proud of him.

A few minutes later, the crowd erupted once more as Dolph was announced the winner of the match and the new World Heavyweight Champion. Chrissy was cheering right along with them while tears started falling down her face. Words couldn't describe how happy she was for him as she celebrated along with the crowd.

Dolph looked over to where his best friend/little sister was sitting as he held the championship belt high. He saw her sitting in the front row, clapping and cheering with the rest of the audience, and he couldn't resist pointing in the brunette's direction and mouthing _'Love you'_ to her. The blonde saw her smile and mouth _'Love you too'_ back to him. Dolph flashed her a quick smile before heading backstage.

#*#*#

The next couple of segments flew by for Chrissy while she tried to reign in her emotions. The huge smile on her face wasn't leaving anytime soon however. The brunette finally calmed down enough to focus on the show just in time to see the Undertaker come out to the ring. He had just stepped in between the ropes when a security guard tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face the man, who asked her to come backstage. Chrissy nodded and followed the man to the back just as The Shield's music begin to play.

#*#*#

Dolph was waiting near some crates by catering for his friend. The blonde had a towel around his neck and he was wiping away some of the sweat from his body. He heard footsteps in the hallway and looked up to see a happy brunette blur run up to him and jump into his arms.

Chrissy hugged Dolph tightly and whispered "I am so proud of you Nicky." "Thanks sissy. Give me a minute and we'll go to the hotel." he responded. The brunette wiggled out of his arms and asked "You don't want to go out? You don't have to stay in just because I'm here." "I'm exhausted from this past week. All I want to do is kick back, order some food, watch a movie, and relax with my sister tonight. Alright?" the blonde replied. "Whatever you want champ." she agreed.

"Good. Give me a minute and we'll go." Dolph told her. He ducked into the nearby locker room, grabbed his bag, and threw a shirt and sweatpants on. The blonde emerged and put his arm around Chrissy. "First thing you need to do when we get back is take a damn shower. You stink." she teased. Dolph grumbled under his breath and ruffled her hair in response. "Wench.." he said. "What? Just saying." the brunette said with a shrug while smoothing her hair back into place. The friends finally exited the arena and got into a cab to head for the hotel.

#*#*#

Dolph and Chrissy entered the hotel room and she took his bag so that he could shower. "What do you want to eat?" she asked. "My usual." the blonde replied before starting to clean up. "Figures." the brunette responded with a laugh. She picked up the phone to call in their order and kicked her shoes off. Chrissy changed into her pajamas and sat down on the bed to relax and wait.

Dolph finally emerged from the bathroom in a pair of shorts and plopped down beside her. Chrissy leaned against him and asked "What movie do you want to watch?" "You pick. I don't care." the blonde replied. There was a knock on the door and they both stood up to answer it. "I got it sis. You pick the movie." he told her as he walked to the door. The brunette shrugged and flipped through the channels before settling on their favorite film. The tray containing their food was brought in and they started eating.

#*#*#

Later that night, the friends had finally settled back on the bed. Chrissy was massaging some muscle rub into his shoulders since they were knotting up. Dolph relaxed against her touch and she could feel the tension leaving his body.

"I want to say thank you Chrissy. I really couldn't have done this without you." Dolph said as she finished the shoulder rub. "What do you mean?" Chrissy asked while wiping her hands clean. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten back to this point. Hell, you've kept my ass in line more than I can recall and I wouldn't even be employed if you hadn't come into my life. That's why." he replied.

Dolph heard sniffles from behind him, so he turned to find Chrissy sitting there crying. "Damn, I didn't mean to make you cry sissy. Please stop." he said as he pulled her into a hug. It took a few minutes for the brunette to compose herself, but once she did, Chrissy said "You don't need to thank me at all. It was your hard work that got you here, not me. All I did was give you a kick in the ass every now and then. The rest was pure dedication on your part. I meant what I said earlier at the arena, Nicky. I am so proud of you that I can't even put it into words. You deserve this moment, so enjoy it to the fullest. Hear me?"

"I love you sissy." Dolph said as he hugged her even tighter. "I love you too Nicky." Chrissy responded. He finally let go of the young brunette and they crawled underneath the blankets before falling into a deep, exhausted sleep.

#*#*#


	3. Chapter 3: Mama Bear Chrissy

_**April 2013**_

Chrissy was hurriedly following a security guard backstage at the SmackDown taping. Her heart was racing as she almost outpaced the guard. She was enjoying herself by watching the rest of the show after Dolph Ziggler, who was her best friend and was also her surrogate brother, film his segment, but it was barely 10 minutes after he was done before she was summoned. The brunette was biting her lip nervously as she finally approached the trainers room and she was motioned in the right direction.

Chrissy opened the door to find Dolph laying down on an exam table while AJ Lee was standing on the opposite side of the room, looking down at her phone indifferently. _'So, this is Nick's new girl. She sure doesn't look worried, but maybe I'm wrong. I'll give her a chance I guess, for his sake anyway.'_ she thought as she approached the table and grasped the blonde's hand in hers.

"Hey, Nicky." Chrissy said in a gentle tone of voice. Dolph's eyes opened partially and he let out a groan of pain. She sighed sadly and turned to the other woman in the room to ask "Where the hell is the doctor?" "I don't know." AJ replied nonchalantly. The older brunette pinched the bridge of her nose before asking "Can you keep an eye on him while I track someone down?" "Whatever." the younger woman responded with a shrug. Chrissy had to fight with herself to keep from attacking the other brunette, but she managed to keep her anger in check enough to walk outside and find someone in charge.

#*#*#*#*#

Chrissy closed the door to the trainers office behind her and she started to walk down the hall. She barely went a few feet before being met by Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin.

"How is he?" Mike asked. "I have no idea. The doctor left him in there alone, except for his new girlfriend. I'm about to track him down now." Chrissy replied. "Ryan is doing that now." he told her. "Okay." the younger woman said as she leaned against the wall.

"He'll be alright. Don't worry too much." Mike assured her. "It's not that. It's his girlfriend. I almost slapped her just now." Chrissy responded. "Why?" he asked, even though he wasn't shocked. The older man really didn't care for AJ either. "She didn't even act like she cared that he's hurt. She wasn't even checking on him. Then when I asked if she could watch him while I found the doctor, I got a dirty look in response." the brunette replied.

"She's just using him. Nick will figure it out quick, you'll see. He isn't stupid when it comes to women like her. You know that." Mike told her. "I know. Doesn't make me want to hurt her any less." Chrissy said. "You'll get your chance. She isn't going to last very long, so you just have to ride it out." he said. "And I get to pick up the pieces when he does kick her to the curb." she added. "Yeah, but then you get to finally kick her ass. Keep that in mind." Mike said. "So true. Thanks for reminding me of that." Chrissy said with a small smile. "You're welcome." he responded with a grin.

#*#*#*#*#

The conversation was interrupted by the doctor, Dr. Roberts, coming down the hallway and up to Chrissy and Mike.

"Are you the sister?" Dr Roberts asked. "Yes, I am. Can you tell me why he's still out of it?" Chrissy responded. "He has a severe concussion and some amnesia. He doesn't remember much of the last couple of days." he replied. She closed her eyes and had to fight the urge to cry. "Is he going to be okay?" Chrissy asked. "We hope so. He really needs to see a specialist however, but we can't get him in to see anyone good for a few days." Dr Roberts replied. "Don't worry about that. I can. I just need you to release him to my care." she responded. "Done. Do you need help getting him to the hotel?" he asked. "I'll help, and so will Ryan. We have it covered." Mike spoke up. The doctor nodded in response and opened the door for them to enter.

#*#*#*#*#

The trio entered the room to find AJ still on her phone and Dolph trying to sit up. Chrissy crossed the room quickly and put her arm around the blonde while shooting a glare towards the other woman. "Lean on me, Nicky. Don't try to get up right now." she said. "Wanna go home with you." Dolph mumbled. "We'll go in a minute, I promise." Chrissy told him.

"Why can't he go with me?" AJ asked all of a sudden. "Because you aren't related." Dr Roberts replied calmly. He was trying to keep a fight from starting. "But he's my boyfriend!" the younger brunette said while stomping her foot. By this time, Chrissy was fed up with this little temper tantrum and she couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She got Dolph to rest against Mike and then turned to the petite Diva.

"Are you going to be able to get him in with the top neurosurgeon in the country on a few hours notice? Or be able to get a private plane on short notice? Huh?" Chrissy asked sarcastically. "No, but he's supposed to be with me." AJ replied. "In other words, you just want to be photographed with him. You weren't concerned a few minutes ago." the older woman said. The Diva couldn't respond since she had her pegged perfectly, so she stormed out of the room in a huff, to everyone's relief.

"Damn, I thought you were literally going to boot her ass out the door a minute ago." Mike said. "I almost did. Can you and Ryan get Nick to his room while I make some calls?" Chrissy replied. "Of course. We'll meet you there." he told her. She walked back up to Dolph and kissed his cheek before saying "Love you, Nicky." "Love my little sissy." the blonde responded as he gave her a huge hug. Chrissy gave him a small smile and walked out of the room.

Chrissy pulled her phone out and dialed her lawyer as she walked towards the exit. Within a few minutes, she had a flight booked on a private plane the next morning and an appointment with the top neurosurgeon in the country the following afternoon. All she had to do was keep him in one piece until then.

#*#*#*#*#

Chrissy arrived at the hotel at the same time as the others, so she helped them get Dolph up to his room. Thankfully, his room key was in his gym bag, so they were able to get in with no problems. Mike and Ryback deposited the blonde onto the bed and left the long-time friends alone.

Dolph started to lay back, but he was stopped before he could get comfortable. "Come on, let's get you into some sweats and then you can lay back." Chrissy told him. "But I wanna sleep!" the blonde moaned. "You can't just yet, but you can eat if you want, then we can have a movie marathon." she told him. The older man pouted, but managed to sit back up.

Chrissy pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from his suitcase. She walked across the room and knelt down to start unlacing his boots. She pulled them off and started removing his knee pads too. Then came the awkward part. The brunette had to remove his ring gear. _'This is so not my idea of fun.. Think Channing Tatum. Think Channing Tatum.'_ Chrissy thought.

"I usually get a boner right about this time, but right now? Nothing. Not even a twitch." Dolph said. Chrissy laughed loudly and responded with "I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult." "Compliment, especially since you're my little sister." he said. "Good. Now, lift up for me." the brunette told him. Dolph complied and she slipped the pants on quickly, without seeing too much of his naked form. Chrissy pulled the shirt on over his head and helped him lay back against the pillows.

"I'm going to call room service now. Is there anything you want in particular?" Chrissy asked. "A steak?" Dolph asked hopefully. "I guess so." she replied with a wink before picking up the phone and placing their order. The brunette sat down beside him while waiting for their dinner to arrive.

"Is today really Tuesday?" Dolph asked suddenly. Chrissy looked at him sadly and replied "Yeah, Nicky. It is." The blonde looked down and said "I'm scared." She scooted next to him and said "It'll be okay, I promise." "What if this is the end of my career? What am I gonna do if it is?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "Look at me." the brunette said firmly.

Dolph looked up to meet her hazel eyes and she continued "It won't be. You have time left on your career, so don't worry about it. I got you an appointment with the best doctor available tomorrow afternoon and you will be fine. You might have to take some time off, but I'll be there for you every step of the way and you'll be as good as new in no time." He leaned over and gave Chrissy a huge hug in response. The blonde held her tightly for several minutes until there was a knock on the door. She got up since it was probably room service.

It was, so Chrissy allowed them in to wheel the cart inside. She grabbed their plates and sat down on the bed with them. The two friends ate quickly before laying back on the bed to watch some television.

#*#*#*#*#

About dawn, Chrissy was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open, despite downing a couple of energy drinks. Dolph felt horrible, so he said "Sissy, why don't you get some sleep before our flight." "I can't. You need someone to stay awake with you." she responded. "Mike will be here in fifteen minutes. I'll be okay for that long." he assured her. "No, you won't. Don't fight with me on this, Nick." the brunette said. "Okay, you've left me no choice.." the blonde responded.

Dolph started rubbing circles on her back, which he knew full well would put her to sleep quickly. He had figured that out years ago. "That's dirty, Nicky." Chrissy mumbled after yawning loudly. "I told you." he responded. Her hazel eyes started to droop within a couple of minutes and it made him sigh in relief.

"Love you, sissy." Dolph said. "Love you too, Nicky." Chrissy mumbled sleepily before her eyes closed for a much needed nap. He kissed the top of her head and settled back to wait for his other friend to arrive.

#*#*#*#*#


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

**Warning: Some sensitive material ahead! Don't like, don't read please.**

#*#*#*#*#

Dolph Ziggler was hanging out with his good friend, Mike and his fiancé Maryse one winter evening. The blonde had a rare weekend off and he was using this one night to relax with one of his best friends. Normally he would be with his best friend/adopted sister, but Chrissy was out on a date with her new boyfriend, Jason.

Dolph really didn't care for Jason at all. He saw how the other man was treating Chrissy, but she didn't realize it was wrong. It drove him crazy with worry. The only thing the blonde could do was keep a close eye on the situation and to pick up the pieces of her broken heart when she needed him.

"Did you even hear a word I just said?" Mike asked, which snapped the older man out of this thoughts. "No, I didn't. Sorry." Dolph replied sheepishly. "Are you still worried about Chrissy's boyfriend?" the younger man asked. "There's just something about him that worries me. I'm telling you, he's bad news." the blonde responded. "I trust your judgment, but you have to let her see that for herself. If you keep telling her he's bad for her, it's only going to push her closer to him. Chrissy isn't stupid, so she'll see it eventually." Mike assured him. "Hopefully before he hurts her. I'll kill him if he hurts one hair on her head." Dolph said. "And I'll help you." Maryse added.

#*#*#*#*#

The conversation was halted by a soft knock on the door. Dolph got up to go answer it, even though he had no clue who it could be since he wasn't expecting anyone else that evening.

The door opened up to reveal a shivering Chrissy. Dolph immediately knew something was wrong because she not only had a key, but she was uncharacteristically quiet and she looked utterly defeated. It was a combination he had never seen from her before, not even when her first boyfriend dumped her the way he did.

"Can I come in? I don't want to stay at home right now." Chrissy asked shakily. Dolph didn't answer her. He just put his arm around her, but dropped it when she flinched. So, the blonde stepped aside and let her walk past him and into the house. _'I'm going to find out why she just flinched and when I do, someone is going to die.'_ he thought as he followed her into the living room.

#*#*#*#*#

Chrissy entered the living room and saw that Dolph had company. The brunette stopped and said "I didn't know you had people over. I'll get out of your hair." He blocked the doorway to stop her exit and said "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." The blonde went to brush her hair back that had fallen out of her ponytail, but she stepped back to avoid his touch. Her sudden movement caused the lock of hair he had reached for to move from her cheek, and it was only then Dolph saw what was wrong. There was a large red mark on her cheek and it was already starting to swell.

"Chrissy, what happened?" Dolph asked in a calm tone. The Show-Off was anything but calm. He needed to keep his cool for her though. Chrissy looked up into his blue eyes and she knew she couldn't lie to him even if she wanted to. "Jason hit me." she replied before lowering her head to stare at the floor.

Dolph cursed under his breath and pulled her into a hug. Chrissy clung to him as she began to shake even harder. Maryse stood up and retrieved an ice pack from the freezer. She wrapped it in a towel and handed it to the blonde. Mike got up and motioned that he and his fiance were going to leave. Dolph mouthed 'Thank you' to them before they took their leave.

#*#*#*#*#

Dolph walked his little sister the rest of the way into the living room and sat them down on the couch. The blonde gently pressed the ice pack to her cheek and continued to hold her close in comfort. _'Well, it looks like I'm about to go to prison. Jason is a dead man walking for what he just did. He's the walking dead right now. He's finished.'_ he thought. _'Absolutely finished.'_

After a while, Dolph removed the ice pack and tossed it onto the coffee table. Chrissy finally let go of him and sat up straight to look at the older man. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" the blonde asked. "As long as you promise to let this go after I tell you. It's over now and I want it to stay that way." she replied. Dolph sighed heavily, and even though all he wanted to do right now was track Jason down and give him the beating of a lifetime, he decided to let it go. For her. "I promise." he said, much to her relief.

Chrissy took a deep breath and began "We went to that party at my work tonight for our date. I lost track of Jason for a while, so I was talking to Ken, the head nurse. When we got back to my house, Jason started yelling at me and calling me a whore for flirting. I tried to explained that Ken was gay and that I wasn't flirting with him, but he wouldn't listen. I told him to get out and not to come back until he calmed down, but he turned around and backhanded me. I fell down, but I told him it was over and to get out before I called the cops. Jason left, but he threatened to come back because he wasn't done with me yet. So, I came here. I'm sorry for running your company off, Nicky. But I just couldn't be alone right now." She finished talking and buried her face into her hands before beginning to sob uncontrollably.

#*#*#*#*#

Dolph stood up and lifted her into his arms. He carried Chrissy into his bedroom and laid her on the bed. The blonde wanted to break his promise to her so bad he couldn't stand it. He couldn't bring himself to break his word to her however. Instead, Dolph decided to do whatever he could to comfort her. Absolutely anything it took to help her, he'd do it. The blonde sat next to her and rubbed her back until the sobs thankfully subsided. He stripped his wet shirt off and handed it to her to use as a handkerchief.

Dolph stood up and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out two shirts and tossed Chrissy one. The blonde went into the bathroom to change so that she had some privacy. She changed into the borrowed shirt and called out for him. He emerged from the bathroom and climbed in the bed beside her.

Chrissy scooted as close as possible to his body and rested her head on his chest. "Are you hungry, sis? I can get you something if you are." Dolph asked. "I ate at the party. Can we just watch tv?" she replied. "Whatever you want, sissy." he responded.

#*#*#*#*#

After a while, Chrissy muted the television and sat up. "Thank you for tonight, Nicky. I really appreciate it." the brunette said. Dolph sat up himself and responded "I'm always here for you, no matter what. You know that you can come here anytime you need me, just like I know I can always come to you. I love you, Chrissy, and you will always have a place here. I don't care if you interrupt a date, I'm here. Always." "Same here. I love you too, Nicky." she told him.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed. How about you call in tomorrow and we'll spend all day together." Dolph suggested. "Sounds really good to me." Chrissy responded. "Good." he said. The two then cuddled together and finally fell asleep.

#*#*#*#*#

 **Thank you so much for the incredible response to this little companion piece. There's plenty more to come, so stay tuned.**

 **Special thanks to AeonBlue for all her help. ::hugs::**


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

**Contains sensitive subject matter. Read at own risk!**

#*#*#*#*#

Dolph Ziggler's cab had pulled into the driveway of his best friend/little sister's house. He had received yet another concussion and he really didn't want to be alone right now. Luckily, Chrissy lived down the street from him, so the detour wasn't out of his way in the least. The blonde saw that her car was already parked in the garage and he thought _'Thank God she's home early. Maybe I can talk her into a movie night and into playing hooky from work tomorrow. She really does deserve the time off.'_

Dolph paid the cab driver and grabbed his luggage before going into the garage. He dropped it there so that it would be easier to sneak up on the brunette. The blonde walked inside the house after using the key she had given him and went into the living room. Dolph flicked the light on and scanned the room for Chrissy. He found her alright, but in the absolute worst way imaginable.

Chrissy was laying in a pool of blood and the blonde wasn't too sure if she was even alive. With shaking hands, Dolph took out his phone and called 911. He told them that he needed an ambulance and gave them the address quickly before hanging up the phone. The blonde ran into the nearby kitchen and grabbed up as many towels as he could find before kneeling by her side. He put pressure on the wounds he could find and he could stop himself from crying.

Dolph leaned down and said "Chrissy, if you can hear me, I need you to fight. Don't let things end this way. Fight so that you can tell me the name of the sorry son of a bitch who did this to you so I can kick his ass. Please don't die on me Chrissy, I need my little sister. Who else is gonna kick my ass and bitch me out when I fuck up? Please sissy.." The blonde paused when he heard sirens approach and he continued "Help is almost here, so hold on just a little longer. If you do, I promise to quit pissing off the bosses. I know how much you hate it when I do that. Hold on for me.."

The EMT's and police entered the house a couple of minutes later and made Dolph move so they could treat the young woman. It was then that he looked around the living room and saw the utter destruction. In spite of everything, a small bit of him swelled with pride at the fact she had obviously put up that much of a fight. The blonde was shaken out of his thoughts when a cop asked if he would like to ride with her to the hospital. Dolph accepted the offer gratefully and followed the officer out to the ambulance and got in. He grasped her hand as they sped to the emergency room and his heart raced the entire way. _'Let her be okay. Please..'_ was his only thought. _'I'm begging you..'_

#*#*#*#*#

Dolph was sitting in the waiting room of the local hospital. He hadn't moved one inch from his seat, not even to go to the bathroom. There was blood all over him still, but the blonde didn't notice it at all. Dolph had already talked to the police, even though he didn't know much. He had his suspicion as to who was responsible, but he didn't have any solid proof. It had been several hours since Chrissy had been taken into surgery, and there had been no word. The blonde had called his friends to let them know the situation, but he didn't expect anyone to fly in. With the WWE's brutal schedule, it wasn't surprising, so he resigned himself to a long and lonely wait.

There was a tap on his shoulder, so Dolph looked up to see who needed him. Hopefully it was a doctor or a nurse with some news on his little sister's condition. He was surprised to see that it wasn't a medical professional, but instead it was his long time friend, Daniel Bryan.

Daniel sat down beside his friend and asked "Is there any news?" "None. It's been four hours and nothing." Dolph replied. "I'm sure everything will be fine. It's a good thing that the doctor's are taking so long because that means that they're taking their time and being careful. It means they're doing a good job. Don't you want them doing the absolute best by her?" the other man responded. "Of course I do. They could still find someone to give me some kind of update. Anyone at all. Fuck it, I'm going to find someone to tell me what the hell is going on here. This is bull shit!" the blonde said as he started to stand up.

"Nick, before we hunt anyone down, maybe you should clean up some. You're covered in blood." Daniel told him gently. Dolph looked down and he finally noticed his alarming appearance. "Shit.." the blonde muttered as he sat back down. "I'll go see if they have some scrubs you can change into. I'll be right back." the other man told him before hurrying off to the nearby nurses station. Daniel got a set of scrubs with no problem and walked back to where his friend was still sitting.

Daniel pressed the change of clothes into Dolph's hands and pushed him towards the bathroom. The blonde cleaned up and threw his bloody clothing away. He splashed some cold water onto his face and dabbed it dry with some paper towels before emerging from the restroom. Dolph walked back to the waiting room, but he stopped short when he saw Daniel waiting for him with a doctor. _'Please let this be good news.'_ the blonde thought. _'Please..'_

#*#*#*#*#

Dolph shakily took a seat next to Daniel. He managed to meet the doctor's eyes and asked in a hesitant voice "Is she okay?"

"Mr. Nemeth, my name is Dr. Robertson. I was the one who performed surgery on your sister. Miss. Parnell is a very lucky young woman. I stopped all the bleeding and repaired all of her injuries. We've had to give her several pints of blood since the blood loss was substantial. Quite frankly, if she hadn't been found when she was, your sister would not have lasted very much longer. Thirty minutes at the most. It's going to take several weeks for Miss. Parnell to recover, but she will make a full recovery with no lasting effects. You can see her in a few moments. We're moving her from recovery to a regular room. A nurse will be by to get you once she's settled." the doctor told the two men. Dolph sighed loudly in relief and slumped back against his chair. "Thank you so much." the blonde said gratefully. "You're welcome." Dr. Robertson said before taking his leave.

"See, didn't I say that Chrissy would be alright?" Daniel said. "Kiss my ass, Bryan." Dolph teased. "I better go call Brie. Her and Nikki are freaking out right now." the other man said. "Go ahead. I'll be okay." the blonde told him. Daniel nodded and left the room to go outside to call his wife and sister-in-law.

Before Daniel could return, a nurse came to get Dolph. She assured him that she would let Daniel know where he was before being escorted to Chrissy's room. The nurse left the blonde standing at the doorway while he gathered up the courage to go inside.

#*#*#*#*#

Dolph sat down in the chair beside the bed and scooted it closer to the edge. He reached over and grasped her hand in both of his. The blonde's eyes searched her body, and the sight completely devastated him.

Chrissy was battered and bruised. There didn't seem to be a place on her body that didn't have a contusion or a mark of some kind. The areas around the stab wounds were heavily bandaged, which made her seem tiny. The brunette always seemed to have a huge personality, so seeing her look so broken and beaten was almost unbelievable. Dolph kept hoping that he would wake up and that this would just be a horrible dream. But the sounds of the heart monitor, the oxygen flowing through the mask on her face, and the various other machines attached to her body made it blatantly obvious that this was all too real. Tears filled his eyes as he carefully stroked her arm, just trying to give her a little comfort. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could do at the moment.

A small moan came from the bed, which interrupted his thoughts. Dolph looked up to see that Chrissy was slowly coming out of the anesthesia and she was obviously in a serious amount of pain. He hit the call button and summoned the nurses before turning his attention back to the brunette. "Thank God, Chrissy.. Do you need anything?" the blonde asked. She managed to shake her head 'no' in response. Her hazel eyes began to fill with tears and it made him curse under his breath.

Dolph used his thumbs to wipe the tears away and then he pressed a kiss to her forehead once he was done. Of course he didn't miss the fact that she flinched when he touched her, but that was to be expected after enduring such a trauma. The blonde would only have been surprised if she didn't have any lasting effects from this whole ordeal.

Before Dolph could say anything else, the surgeon and a couple of nurses entered the room. He stepped aside to allow them space to work, but he stayed close by in order to keep an eye on his little sister.

#*#*#*#*#

The next morning, the detective in charge of Chrissy's case arrived at the hospital to get her statement. He entered the room to find the brunette propped halfway up in the bed with Dolph sitting in the chair beside her. The blonde's hand closed over her arm, which the policeman recognized as a protective gesture.

"My name is Detective Adkins, Miss. Parnell, and I need to ask you a few questions this morning. Is that alright?" the detective began. Chrissy nodded her agreement, so he continued "Can you tell me what happened to you yesterday?"

Chrissy cleared her throat and began to reply in a shaky tone of voice "I got home from work at the same time as usual. I went into the living room and found that my ex-boyfriend was sitting on the couch. I asked him what he was doing there and he told me that he wasn't done with our relationship yet. We broke up almost four months ago after he hit me and he never accepted that." She stopped talking to wipe tears away that were falling down her face. "Take your time." Detective Adkins said gently as he watched her try to compose herself.

"I told him to stop calling me, stop texting me, to stop following me around because we were finished and nothing was going to change that fact. He got so angry after I said that... I was scared to death, but I yelled at him to leave again, otherwise I was going to call the cops. After that, he got up and acted like he was leaving, but he jumped on me without warning. I fought back as hard as I could and he eventually left me laying there. I thought he was gone, but then he came back in the room with a knife.. I don't remember anything after that except waking up here." Chrissy finished before finally bursting into tears.

Dolph cursed as he tried to calm Chrissy down, all the while trying to keep from crying himself. He couldn't believe what she had been through and the story she had just told him made his heart completely shatter. Even the detective's heart strings were pulled because of her story.

"Can you tell me his name?" Detective Adkins asked. "Jason Dallas. Chrissy works for his father." Dolph replied. "Thank you. Here's my card in case either of you have any questions about the case or anything of that nature." the detective said as he pulled out a business card and laid it on the hospital tray. "Just get that sorry son of a bitch before I find him." the blonde seethed. "I understand that you must be upset, but you're no good to your friend if you're thrown in jail. Worry about taking care of her and let me worry about him. Got me?" Detective Adkins responded. Dolph growled under his breath and it took him several minutes to respond by saying "Got you." The detective nodded and left the room without another word.

Dolph turned his attention back to Chrissy. She was still crying, just not as hard. The blonde stroked her hair while she tried to calm down. "I love you, sissy. I'm here for you no matter what, alright." he said. "Love you too, Nicky." the brunette responded. A nurse came in to give Chrissy her scheduled dose of painkillers. Dolph kissed the top of her head and kept stroking her hair until she fell asleep. Once she was laying there peacefully, he laid his head down on the bed and followed her soon after.

#*#*#*#*#

A few days later, Chrissy was beginning to heal slowly but surely. Dolph had refused to leave her side, even after Jason had been arrested. The brunette was showing symptoms of post traumatic stress, so he wanted to stay nearby to keep her calm. He left for a few minutes today however to get a surprise for her. The blonde reentered the room and set a large sausage, pepperoni, and extra cheese pizza on the tray for her. Her favorite kind and the first kind the two had ever shared together.

"That smells heavenly." Chrissy said as she opened the lid to the box. "It better. I had to sneak that past the nurses station to get it in here." Dolph responded. "You had to sneak it in? I bet all you had to do was flash that panty-dropping smile and they didn't even notice the damned box." the brunette retorted. He smirked and winked before saying "Guilty." She rolled her eyes and said "I kinda figured that. I know you better than anyone, remember?" before digging into her food while the blonde grabbed a piece of pizza for himself.

Their lunch was interrupted by someone gently knocking on the door and entering. It was Nikki Bella, who was Dolph's ex-girlfriend. The Diva was still friends with him though and she thought of Chrissy as a little sister. She had been devastated when she heard about the assault, but this was the first opportunity she had to get to the hospital. The older woman crossed the room and sat on the other side of the bed. She set a stuffed dog on the bed beside Chrissy, which made the other woman smile a little. Nikki badly wanted to embrace the younger brunette, but she was afraid of hurting or startling her.

"Hey, Nikki." Chrissy said. "Hey. How are you feeling?" Nikki asked. "Okay, I guess. Hoping that I can get out of here soon." the younger brunette replied. The older woman had no idea what to say to that, so she said "I would have been here sooner, but I had to wait for my days off." "I understand. I wasn't much for company the first couple of days anyways." Chrissy assured her before yawning loudly. "I'll let you rest for a while. Let me know when you get out and I'll come over. We'll have a chick flick marathon and eat some ice cream. Does that sound good?" Nikki suggested. The younger woman got a small smile, and even though she hated those kind of movies, she replied "Sounds great." The older brunette smiled as well and said "Awesome."

Nikki stood up and squeezed Chrissy's hand since she couldn't hug her. She walked around the bed to give Dolph a hug to comfort him. "Thank you." he whispered. "You're welcome." she responded before finally leaving the room.

#*#*#*#*#

Several days later, Chrissy was finally released from the hospital. She was so happy to finally get out of that place. They stopped by the pharmacy and had her pain medication filled before heading back to his house. There was no way the brunette could stay at her home right now since there were too many bad memories at the moment. Dolph didn't blame her and he didn't mind having her stay with him while she finished recovering. He couldn't count the number of times she had helped him recover from various injuries since they had met, so he was finally able to return the favor. It was a debt he would cheerfully repay as much as she needed him to.

Dolph pulled up at his home and got out of the car. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door to help Chrissy. The blonde saw how difficult it was for her to move after the drive back from the hospital, so he picked her up out of the seat and carried her inside the house and into his bedroom.

Dolph got her settled on the bed before going out to get her belongings from the car. He brought her medicine and clothes into the house and set them at the foot of the bed. The blonde looked at the sleeping woman laying in his bed. Dolph knew she was exhausted from the journey, so he simply kicked his shoes off and climbed in beside her.

 _'I am so relieved that she's finally out of that damn hospital. I'm just relieved that she's alive period. This could have gone so wrong in such a hurry.. If my flight had been delayed, if the cab ran into traffic, I wouldn't be bringing my little sister home. I would've been planning a funeral. Stop it, Nemeth! Chrissy is here and she's alive. That's all that matters now. Getting her healthy and whole again is my only priority now. We can always deal with any fallout later.'_ Dolph thought as he watched her sleep. He finally burrowed under the blankets with her and closed his eyes to rest.

#*#*#*#*#

A little over a month later, Dolph was sitting on the couch beside Chrissy while trying to convince her to take a new job now that she was feeling healthy again. Physically healthy anyways. Mentally, she was doing horribly. Not that it was any surprise. It still was hard on both of them since the brunette was having horrible nightmares and she shied away from anyone touching her that wasn't a friend, and even that was a crap shoot. The only person who could consistently touch her was Dolph. The blonde had an amazing job opportunity for her though, one that he just knew would help her mentally state tremendously. There was a feeling in his gut that told him that he was right for trying to push this on her, so he listened to it.

"I got a job offer for you." Dolph spoke up. "Really? Where?" Chrissy responded. "WWE." the blonde replied. Her eyes widened and she asked "Seriously?" "Yes, seriously. I heard they had an opening, so I sent them your resume. The head trainer, Danny, was impressed and he wants you to come in for a interview in a couple of weeks when they're in Tampa. What do you think?" he answered.

"I'm not sure if I can be around all those people, Nicky. I know that you are friends with them, and me too to an extent, but that's only a few people. This sounds like a great job, and I'd get to spend more time with you, but I just.." Chrissy said. Dolph grasped her hand with his and said "You can do it. I promise, sis. I wouldn't suggest this at all unless I knew with a hundred percent certainty that you could do this. I believe this is going to help you so much. At least think about it, Chrissy. For me?" The brunette groaned since she knew full well he knew that she would do anything for him if he wanted or needed it. "I'll think about it. That's the best answer I can give you right now." she replied.

Dolph smiled and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you, sissy." he said. "You're welcome, Nicky." Chrissy responded. "That's all I ask." the blonde repeated. "I will." she promised him before adding "I'm going to lay down for a while. Wake me up for dinner?" "Sure." he said before kissing the top of her head.

#*#*#*#*#

Chrissy stood up and went into the guest room. She laid down and stared up at the ceiling. The conversation between her and Dolph ran through her mind, and it got her to thinking about this opportunity.

 _'Can I do this? Can I really be around all those strangers? Nick has faith in me, but I sure don't. I know being away from this place will help a lot and I do like the fact I could hang out with Nick more, yet I'm such a neurotic mess right now. No one would want to be around me, which is kind of a good thing. I would only want to do my job and leave anyways. Why am I driving myself up the wall over this right now? I still have a couple of weeks to decide. Shut it down and rest, Parnell. Yeesh..'_ Chrissy thought before closing her eyes and taking a nap.

#*#*#*#*#

 **I know this seems like an abrupt end to this one-shot, but I didn't want to give away Chrissy's answer. I know that people who have read** _Can You Help Me Heal?_ **know how it turns out, but I don't want to ruin it for anyone who maybe hasn't.**

 **Special thanks to AeonBlue for all her help. ::hugs::**


	6. Chapter 6: BrotherSister Time

**This chapter takes place a few months after Chapter 78 of** _Can You Help Me Heal?,_ **but I believe it can stand alone. Enjoy!**

#*#*#*#*#

Dolph Ziggler was worn out. He'd been on the road for three weeks straight and all he wanted to do was eat a little something and then collapse into his comfortable bed. Before he could even think about doing that though, he needed to stop by his sister's house to check on her. She may have been married now, but after what occurred a few months prior, Dolph had every reason to need to see her condition for himself.

A few months before, Chrissy had been kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend, Jason. She was brutally beaten and stabbed before the police found her. She'd almost died as a result of her injuries, but thankfully she was on the road to recovery. Dolph was still freaked out over almost losing her, but at least he knew she was in good hands with her husband, Dean Ambrose, when he couldn't be there for her.

#*#*#*#*#

Dolph finally parked in the driveway of Dean and Chrissy's home and got out of the car. He walked through the garage door that led into the house. He was headed for the den where Chrissy was currently sleeping when he came across a frazzled looking Dean.

"Jon, is everything okay?" Dolph asked. "Just tired. Chrissy had a really bad nightmare last night." Dean replied. "Son of a bitch! Jason better be glad he's dead and burning in hell right now. Otherwise I'd kill his ass for putting her through this again." the older man exclaimed. "I know what you mean. I had to hold her in my lap all night and tell her she was safe every time she started to wake up. That shit broke my heart." the younger man said.

Dolph looked at the door to Chrissy's temporary bedroom sadly. He felt horrible about not being able to be there for her. It killed him when he had to leave her behind and go back out on the road. Dolph had seriously considered quitting because of it.

"I think she's just missing you. That's part of why she had that dream last night. She worries about you a lot and the stress makes her more susceptible to those nightmares." Dean said. "I'm a horrible brother. I'm seriously about to quit. I know she needs me and I'm not here. I can't keep leaving her to go on the road. It's killing me.." Dolph admitted.

"Chrissy would kill your ass if you quit because of her. She doesn't even like me taking all this time off to help her. The only reason she's going along with it is because Stephanie insisted. All she needs is some quality brother/sister time. That'll help her a lot. Just go in there and hang out with her tonight. Do what you two normally do, eat junk and watch movies. I'll leave you guys alone and hang out with Michelle and Junior. Just holler if you or Chrissy need me." Dean told him. "Thanks, Jon." Dolph said. The younger man patted his shoulder before going upstairs to the nursery.

#*#*#*#*#

Dolph took a deep breath and quietly entered the room. Chrissy was sitting up in the custom bed that Dean had made for her before she came home from the hospital. It was big enough so that she and her husband could sleep in it comfortably which helped with her nightmares and flashbacks. She opened her eyes and managed to give him a small, yet genuine smile.

"Hey, Nicky. I thought I heard you, but I wasn't sure." Chrissy said. Dolph leaned down and gave her a gentle hug. He kissed her cheek and said "I missed you so much, sissy." "I missed you too." she responded as she hugged him back tightly.

Dolph pulled back from the hug and sat down on the bed beside her. Chrissy rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"Do you want to watch some tv?" Dolph asked. "Sure. I found a new show and I can't wait to see what you think of it. I watched all three seasons in a day." Chrissy replied. "Damn, it must be good then. What's it called?" he asked in response. "Sleepy Hollow." she told him as she picked up the remote and started the first season. She snuggled up with her brother and they began watching the show.

#*#*#*#*#

Dolph ended up falling asleep with Chrissy a few episodes in. When his eyes opened, he saw that it was still early evening. He started to get up so that he could get them both some dinner, but Chrissy started moving around. Dolph held his breath and prayed that he was wrong, that she wasn't about to have a nightmare, but he wasn't so lucky.

Chrissy started whimpering as her body thrashed around involuntarily. Dolph tried to shake her awake, but it didn't work. A loud scream echoed around the room and tears started to gather in his eyes as he watched helplessly.

A longer, louder scream came from Chrissy and he couldn't take anymore. Dolph shouted "Damn it, Chrissy, wake the hell up! Now!" Her hazel eyes flew open and she started hyper ventilating. He pulled her into his arms as best he could without aggravating her injuries and he started murmuring soothing words to his terrified sister.

"Shhh, it's alright, Chrissy. He can't hurt you anymore. I promise. You're safe now." Dolph told her as he gently rubbed her back. Chrissy fought for control of her breath and it took several long moments before she regained her composure as best she could.

"Thank you, Nicky." Chrissy finally whispered. He kissed the top of her head and said "It's alright, sissy. I'm always here for you, even when I'm not actually here. You know that." "I know, even though I miss you when you leave." she said as she snuggled up against him again.

Dolph sighed heavily as guilt washed over him. He felt like the worst brother alive because he wasn't there for Chrissy when she needed him. His arms tightened around her and she could tell something was troubling him.

"What's wrong, Nick? And don't tell me nothing. Remember, I know you better than I know myself." Chrissy asked. "I feel like I'm failing you. I should be here, helping you get better, but I'm not. I want to be here more than anything but I can't be. I've actually been thinking about retiring just so I can help out. It's not like they're using me for much of anything anyway.." Dolph replied.

"Don't you even think about quitting for me. I will kick your ass if you do. Or get Jon to do it for me. It's bad enough my husband has put his career on hold for me, I don't need the added guilt of you doing the same. Yes, I would love for you to be here all the time, but I understand why you're gone. It's not like I can't call, text, or Skype you when I need you and you know it. Even if you were in the middle of hooking up with the hottest chick in the world, if you saw me calling, you'd ditch her in a heartbeat. And don't say you wouldn't because I know you've ditched women when I needed you before. I get where you're coming from but don't give the career you love up for me. Even if it's only temporary. Do you hear me? I'm serious, Nick. Don't do it." Chrissy told him.

Dolph hugged her tighter and closed his eyes as he tried to reign in his conflicting emotions. It took several moments for him to respond "I hear you. I know you'll call me if you need me. And yes, I'll answer no matter what. If someone says jack shit about it, I'll kick their ass. I love you, Chrissy." "I love you too, Nicky." she told him as he hugged him tightly.

After a few more moments, Dolph finally let his sister go and said "Now that the sappy crap is over, how about we order some pizza and finish watching this show. I wanna see what happens." "Sounds good to me." Chrissy responded with a smile. He kissed her head and got up to call the pizza place.

#*#*#*#*#

Later that night, Dean stuck his head inside Chrissy's temporary room. The sight before him made him smile. Dolph and Chrissy were curled up together, sound asleep. He took the blanket at the end of the bed and covered the two of them up. Dean kissed his wife gently before leaving the room and letting them to rest.

#*#*#*#*#


End file.
